


DBZ: A Perfect Encounter

by Ooo1Turtle



Series: DBZ: A Perfect Encounter [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: CrossoverPairing, DragonBallFanfiction, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kaiju, Original Character(s), Romance, Teenage Son Gohan, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooo1Turtle/pseuds/Ooo1Turtle
Summary: A fan-fiction story based around the encounter of an insectoid like creature from another world called Yammutika (original character of mine)  arriving into the DBZ verse and encountering Perfect Cell.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: DBZ: A Perfect Encounter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new the DBZ fandom and recently have found interest within it's characters. So I decided to write something for fun.  
> Forgive me if anyone is butchered here.

### Chapter 1: A Helping Hand

It had only been a few days after the incident of Cell's rampage. Not only did he take the lives of many from his hunger of seeking perfection, but he had already succeeded in absorbing his creators' other creations as well. He struck terror in many lives from his finalized and perfected form. Shortly after more useless brawls, Cell decided to host a tournament. Inviting all of the strongest fighters. The key saviors would definitely turn up, of course, but little did anyone realize that there would be another intrusion along the way.

It was still a sunny day, despite the odd events. As the sun radiated its rays into the sky onto the earth, white fluffy clouds dotted around the blue expanse.

A young woman with long auburn hair, and a lab coat was making her to a recent crash spot a little farther from the Northern Mountains. She happened to be the only one to take notice of the crash and decided to investigate it herself. 

"How strange. No one noticed this happened?" She thought to herself as she continued on walking.

She looked around in case of someone else watching until she reached a few feet away from the site. Before staring into the hollow crater, she took a few more deliberate steps. She found a hole within the ground after further investigating the area, as what it seemed to be if some form of creature tunneled their way under the earth.

“ Is it underground..? ”

She then would start feeling the ground almost vibrate under her blue and red heels before she could snoop around any more. The young researcher, caught off balance, almost stumbles a little before floating up to prevent something that might happen. She could see the dirt moving a little on a fast trail as she drifted, as if someone were digging at a spectacular pace.

“ I’ve never seen anything like that before.. ”

she thought to herself as she observed at a safe distance within the air. It would be only a matter of seconds earth would crack open, causing dirt and rocks to be tossed and flicked around as the creature emerged from its tunnel. She was covered head to toe in what appears to be chitinous, mahogany red armor with a metalized horn that appeared much similar to a type of beetle, crowned over her forehead. Stripped carapace wings shielded behind her back and her forearms were sharp, metal drill like appendages. 

“ Is she another android?? ” The researcher looked In both awe and uncertainty, as it was a creature she had never seen before.

“Hu?”

The feminine creature tilted its head a bit and it’s antenna swiveled about before turning around to the researcher. The woman then lands carefully in front of the insectoid creature and clears her throat to introduce herself.

“Forgive me, I am called 21. You seem like you are not of this world. What are you called?” She studied her a bit curiously wanting to learn more of her.

“It’s Nola, and you’re right. I was knocked out of space here...unfortunately I don’t remember much of what happened right now.”

Nola studied the woman as well as she found her to actually be quite beautiful and quietly admired her.

“I guess that’s understandable, from the view of this site, it looks like you had quite the crash.” 21 replied as she looked back at the crater.

“I’m sure I’ll get memories back when the time is right.” 

Nola carefully looked over her mechanicalized drill limbs carefully, as she did so it took a moment for 21 to realize those were her only arms she had.

“You can’t switch to hands, can you?” 

Before answering, Nola just gave a disappointed sigh.

“I wish, but I’ve never had hands. I’ve had to make use without them, it’s actually quite a pain.”

21 frowned as she listened and had ideas cross her mind.

“Hmm, I see. That most definitely can not be easy for you. Though I think I can help you with that Nola.” 

“Wait, are you serious?”

Nola perked up in excitement and clicked her wings. For the longest she wanted to be able to have a full sense of touch. It was a gift she had been yearning for.

“I am. I would like to help you, As well as collecting more details about you, I would like to help you. You're a being I haven't seen before, and I'm certainly fascinated by you.” 21 gave her a genuine smile.

Nola gave her a wide grin back as her eyes lit up with excitement. The thought of her finally being able to feel touch and probably even fight better truly brought excitement and happiness to her.

“You have no idea...how long I've waited for **ACTUAL** hands...” Nola holds up her drill arms as she explained.

”That is understandable. I don’t think I myself could even endure to live like that on my own.”

As they made their way to the laboratory, the two women chatted for a while.

* Later to the laboratory *

After a short trip, 21 welcomed Nola into her hidden lab. It was empty at the time, leaving only 21 and Nola the only ones within the building.

Curiously and peacefully, Nola scanned the unfamiliar environment around her.

”Pretty cool place here. Thank you again for showing me around a bit by the way, because I would have been confused for sure.” Nola continued scanning around.

21 softly chuckled. 

"I think it's a good thing that I first found you then."

As 21 helped Nola to get settled in for a while, time would fly by. She briefly left the room to grab a few instruments and equipment to help with Nola 's update.

As Nola waited patiently for 21 to return, she watched a random program on the TV inside a lab waiting room. The program revealed what seemed to be an urgent occurrence called "The Cell Games," which seemed to be similar to a martial arts tournament, with a much more serious rationale behind it.

“Seems like an interesting event..” Nola simply watched, still curious.

As the announcement of the program began, a video of a mysterious humanoid creature who happened to be the main host of this tournament.

“For all of you, I am hosting a once in a lifetime experience. A tournament that's so grand, it's going to leave you breathless ... I 'm giving you a week to plan for yourselves…”

As she listens, Nola eases closer to the screen, attempting to get a better look at the host.

“Geez ... this guy sure doesn't seem like a joke ..."

Nola thought to herself, pondering.

”He seems intimidating too...I wonder what he is”

As she waited, Nola mused to herself quietly.

21 then carefully cracked open the door after she had set up her procedure room.

“Are you ready Miss Nola?” 21 smiles at her.

”Yup, I’m definitely looking forward to this.” Nola then stood up and followed 21 to the procedure room.

She knew for certain that this would definitely be a big change for her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Brand New Bug

_**A couple of hours had passed by as 21 worked on Nola’s new upgrades and her arms.** _

Nola simply relaxed allowing her to work trying to avoid distracting her concentration. Though she was still quite curious about the whole place.

”Almost complete, Nola.” 21 with a smile chirped."

Nola smiles back elated from hearing her.

“Thank you 21.” She remained still and stayed patient and relaxed. Though questions still lingered throughout her mind.

”You seem to be in deep thought, something on your mind?” 21 asked her as she continued her work.

”I looked at the program you had on ... and there was an announcement of some sort of tournament ... although it sounded pretty serious. Do you know anything about that?”  
Nola looked up at her.

As 21 tried to patch her new arm, she let out a sigh.

“I do ... the creature that is hosting the tournament is an android called Cell. Lately, he has caused quite a bit of trouble, and now the world is at stake.”

“Seriously..?”

Her face went from relaxed to irritated at hearing this.

“He is a fusion of all the strongest fighters within this world, he’s incredibly strong. But I have a feeling that he will soon be defeated.” 21 finished a few bits on her new arm.

There was a light chuckle of laughter from Nola.

”Honestly, I kinda would like to see the weirdo get his behind handed to him. “

21 smiled and chuckled softly as she mused a little with a smirk again. What if you were able to take him?”

”Hu?” Nola’s antennae flicked a bit to the side as she looked at her a bit wide eyed.

“I’m not too sure about that one..I have no clue what he’s capable of...He looks like he’d probably mop the floor with me.” Nola looked off to the side in thought.

“To be honest, I think you're stronger than you say you are Nola. Though I am curious about what skills you possess.” 21 gave her a gentle smile.

”I mean, I have been heavily trained...and I have fought many times.But I just don't know if, while I'm here, that'll be of any use.“ Nola just simply watched as 21 finished up her work.

”Sounds like you’ve already had experience to me. I believe you’ll be just fine.” 21 assured her.

After a few more hours passing 21 managed to finish up on Nola.

Not only did she gift her with brand new hands, she also was able to do much more.

Nola's eyes were wide as she studied her new hands, making a few quick movements. "This is so ... awesome ..." They felt so natural, and looked like a part of the actual flesh of her.

Her carapace, stripped, beetle wings buzzed out of joy and Without a second thought, Nola ended up hugging the researcher who gave her the most unique gift ever.

”Thank you so much...” Nola pulled away to let her have her space respectively.

21 nodded, and then smiled at her gently.

"You are welcome, Nola. I am pleased to have fulfilled your wish."

Nola then looked to her , placing her new hands on her hips.

Now I have to do something to express my gratitude to you, Miss 21. Tell me, please.

21's eyes went fixed on the TV for a moment while still going on Cell 's Tournament as she went into a bit of a deep thought.

“There is only one thing you can do for me, Nola.“

Nola 's light, sapphire eyes gave a faint glow, and as she paid close attention and listened to her, her antennas flicked around.

“Don't let the hands of that beast ruin this planet ... not if you can do anything to stop it." 21 stared at her with a serious face.

Nola nodded in awareness, now having a new objective. She didn’t like the idea of getting involved, but she couldn’t take the whole situation lightly either.

"If that's how I'm going to repay you, then that's what I'm going to do." A determined look swept through Nola 's face.

“Thank you Nola. I’m going to head home now, “It's best if you find a comfortable place to rest.” 21 handed her a small device with a button.

Nola took it into her new hands carefully and examined it curiously.

”it’s an instant home. All you have to do is find a spot and push the button.” 21 grinned at her.

Nola's eyes suddenly lit up as she had the perfect idea. "That's pretty neat ..." After saying her goodbye and thanking her once more, she then turned to go outside.

She stepped back outside fanning out her metallic, striped, beetle wings, before jetting off up into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope others enjoy this as much as enjoy writing this.


	3. Perfect Aim

### Chapter 3: Perfect Aim

Nola flew up into the sky obtaining a clearer view of the unknown world around her while flying around. To avoid drawing too much attention while in the sky, she closes her eyes and envelopes herself within invisibility. It was ability that proved helpful sometimes, depending on the situation.

She'd travel over rugged terrain with plenty of places to get a glimpse to create her hideout. Though remaining within the concealed form, Nola landed carefully crouched on top of one towering rock just above the landscape.  
She stayed in the spot enjoying the slightly quiet view over the top for a moment.  
”This is a pretty good view ...it's kinda sad for anyone to just throw this all away.” Before gazing at the gadget 21 gifted to her, Nola thought silently to herself.

”I hope we meet again one day. She seemed like such a nice person.”  
Nola started to think deeply, becoming lost in the quiet atmosphere.  
Even though she knew nothing of the alien world around her, inside it she found bits of beauty. It pulled her more to the urge to protect the earth from the imminent danger. She was determined to keep her word, Yet her mind was shadowed by dread and doubt.

After her few moments of enjoying the quiet yet pleasing environment she stood back up to her full height to stretch her wings again to begin hovering down carefully to the ground.

“This should be fine for now..” Nola carefully panned around herself to be sure no one was around. She then slowly faded back into visibile state and switched her arms back into her original drills. The insectoid crouched down to prod the dirt with the tip of one of her weaponized arms to measure how easy it would be to tunnel through before standing back up again.

“Hm ... not that bad.” The insect-like mandibles gripped along the sides of her cheek forms a chitinous like mask over her nose and lips. The details were enough to confuse her with a masked assassin.  
Nola then leaps up doing a backflip in the air with ease, before she’d effortlessly dives back down to torpedo into the soil, drills piercing first. It only took her seconds to vanish into the ground, leaving behind her a clean tunnel entrance.

**It took Nola less than an hour for her temporary earth-sheltered house to be completed. In the now navy-blue sky, stars were scattered about as night fell.  
** Drills then reverted to her humanoid arms instantaneously, before she would clasp her hands behind her back, pleased with her new underground home, moseying inside the house.  
“It looks so...comfortable…” Nola explored with her hands on the wall and various surfaces as she appreciated being able to feel with new finger tips.  
It was beautiful to her, the beetle woman roamed from room to room exploring the small instant made home. It already had other devices to provide just about everything it needed to her.  
“If I could stay here forever...I think I would..”  
Nola chuckled to herself softly as she fell in love with herself in the new place. For her, it felt just right. She looked out the window of the house and looked at the entrance to the dirt tunnel and saw the darkened night sky.  
“I should go get ready to rest now. I’m going to need any strength I can to prepare for whatever..” 

She started to have her mind filled with more thoughts and so many questions after she showered herself and made her way to where the bed was. She was trying to set away doubts and negativity, but nothing seemed to ease her mind. Carefully burying her head against the pillow, she laid down on her side and closed her eyes, hoping to bring herself to sleep.

**The Following Morning**  
As she felt the ray of sunlight beaming through the underground entrance, Nola 's eyes slid open. Before going outside, she rose slowly from her bed to stretch. She flew out of the ground’s entrance back out into the outside world again. 

She shrouded herself back into invisibility in case of someone else being present. She flew up to the top of the high looming rock over her hideout home.  
She heard the sound of what seemed like jet aircraft and helicopter blades in the distance from behind as she took a minute to look around. She crouched down cautiously, staying invisible, looking behind her to see a huge dust cloud with incoming military vehicles making their way through it.  
“Oh no…”  
As she was uncertain if they knew of her existence or were after anyone else, slight anxiety started to rise within. Nola tried to stay calm and watched closely to see where they were heading. When they moved on past her, she let out a small sigh of relief. After realizing that they could not pick up on her presence, she maintained a safe flying distance and pursued.

“Good thing I didn’t just come out here wide open..” 

Nola landed atop another tall rock as soon as she saw them stop in front of her to get a better view of what was going on and where she was.  
While assessing the area and situation, was picking up a powerful energy presence further out, her antennae flicked around. Within a field, she looked in the distance and could see a perfectly built, pristine white arena. As cyan green hues continued observing to new environment, she could see a very tall, familiar figure standing on the white floor as she looked closer. It happened to be the main culprit she recalled seeing on the TV.  
"That's definitely the bastard." Nola's eyes narrowed as she observed as being kept unseen.  
The overhead aircraft hovered around Cell and his arena, providing updates on a radio station. Soldiers and tanks made a circle around the perfect square arena having their weapons armed and ready.

“Something tells me that this won't work ...” Nola sighed, hoping that she was wrong. She watched the aircraft swarm around Cell, awaiting their signal,

“To those tuning in on radio, I wish you could see this now. It really is an amazing display, as the entire Royal Military has assembled to stop this global threat!”  
As she kept watching the scene, Nola listened to the reporter hovering overhead.

With his arms crossed, Cell stood there entirely confident and unbothered by what was happening. Nola was more anxious with what he'd do and what he was truly capable of, because of the fact that he was completely unfazed by everything. She could just feel from far away he was a true weapon of destruction himself.

“Guns Ready!” 

All of the tanks, and guns and weapons began to aim together at the seemingly unfazeable creature. Cell smirked and let out a chuckle as they started to lock on their target, before he spread opened his black metallic wings and began to fly away to a position further away from the arena grounds.

Nola felt relieved, grateful Cell flew no closer to where she was. She didn’t want him to detect her presence, or be able to see her. She had a feeling that her cloak possibly wouldn’t be able to hide her from him if he had come in a closer range.

“Now men! Engage! Don’t let him get away!!” 

“AAAAAAH!”

After the orders, the sounds of weapons and explosions broke out, and nothing but clouds of rubble and smoke filled the air around where Cell was patiently standing.  
Nola watched the army aim for all they could and all they had. While dropping missiles at him, planes swarmed around Cell , making the smoke clouds just rise. Everything that could be heard was the sounds of explosions and bursts of guns and ammunition going off. Nola merely witnessed the chaotic scene from a safe distance. It was not something she hadn't seen before, however. Though she had never done anything to them, humans had not been fond of her being either.

As the force launched their last rounds of attacks, the elevated grounds on which Cell was seen to stand started to crumble.

“ **STOP!** Cease fire!” The Commanding officer could be heard hollering trying to stop the attacks, But his men didn’t heed the first time.

“Cease fire! Cease fire!” He repeated, and they would stop, watching the rocks completely collapse into the ground after a few minutes.  
Dust and smoke filled the air making it difficult for nearly anyone to see. Maintaining her camouflaged state, Nola's mandibles clamped around her face again to form a mask again.  
To be able to see through the smoke cloud, the Commander could be seen looking through some sort of special binocular lens.  
“Huh??” Before bringing them back up to his face to zoom in closer, he set the lens down briefly in shock.

“There’s...No way!” 

There will be two rouge pink eyes looking back threateningly through the streaming dust cloud. With one hand on his hip totally untouched, Cell could clearly be seen floating up above them as the dust settled.  
She could still feel a dip in her stomach, even if her intuition was right, as she already had a sense of what was going to happen next. Nola could feel that fear and panic were starting to spread within the army of men.

Cell could be seen raising one of his hands.  
“Judging by your silence, I’d say it’s my turn now.” The incoming wrath could be heard in his voice. Followed by a dark sinister chuckle.

The men wasted no time and began scrambling out of tanks and rushing to reach their escape.  
Nola had little time to process all that was going to happen and had to immediately take action. Particles of mysterious energy began to flow from the ground to the bottom of her feet, up to the tip of the horn on her forehead, causing her Sapphire eyes to glow and pierce through her cloaked form. The energy charge soon started to flow through her arms as well. Then, in a stance, she spread her knees apart and let her wings spread before looking directly at Cell and releasing a fully charged beam from her horn.  
Cell was busy charging for his own attack when he felt something in the corner of his eye, as he turned his head it was too late for him to react as an unfamiliar, but effective beam knocked him on impact and sent him spinning into the pile of debris.


	4. Chapter 4: A Small Confidence

In surprise that she managed to even strike him in the ground, Nola stared away into the rubble. She didn't think she was going to inflict anything on him either, but her aim proved to be wrong.

She was grateful that her intervention had managed to buy time for the military men to flee, but she knew that she could be the next victim in a matter of minutes.

 _ **“Grah!”**_  
Apparently annoyed that someone intervened with him, Cell burst out of the debris. He started to fly up, scanning around for the one who was disrupting his terrorizing.  
Nola, squeezed by a rock, remained silent. Her antennae flicked around to feel her surroundings, hoping he didn't notice her effort to blend in.

  
She felt the sounds of a low chuckle against her back before she could turn and look around. A strong, muscled, packed arm hooked tightly around her waist with no time to even process his speed.  
A light gasp escaped from her as she attempted to get free, but he caught her in a steel grip and pulled her closer against his chest. Cell’s free arm grasped her face loosening her mandible mask, and turned her head to meet his. She was greeted with Cell’s smug expression as he stared down at her.

“Did you think that after disrupting me, you were going to escape?”

” Let go of me...” she snapped, meeting his pink eyes. She made another effort to struggle, but his hold was locked on her. As his eyes trailed over her face and ample body features, as he studied every bit of her, a huff of light amusement came from him.

As he looked her over, within his grip, Nola tried to maintain a calm composure. Nola briefly closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably.  
It was frightening how he had towered over her in person. Nola knew that from watching him on TV, he had quite the height. But it was quite terrifying. Even though deep down inside, he gave her a small spark of curiosity.

“You have quite some power within you...much different from what I've seen. You actually managed to catch me off guard.”  
He released her from his grip. Nola took a few steps back bracing for some kind of attack.

” Hmm...” Cell had a concentrated expression before he caught her stare.

” One would think I would have disposed of you already for that bold move you displayed. I must admit though...I’m curious what else you can do...” His pale lips resurfaced with a sly smirk.

” I just couldn't let you get away with the slaughter of those who can't even fight back, Cell.”

Now, when he looked at her, Cell's smirk developed into a grin.

” So you know me too?” He gave a proud chuckle.

” Although most people should know my name already, but ... who are you ...?” His eyes were fixed on hers.

” It’s Nola.” She glanced up at him, anxious and still uncertain about what he was intending to do.

“Nola....” Cell said to himself as if seeing how it sounded before looking back to her.

“Normally I don’t ever spare any inferior beings...But since you have … intrigued me with your power … I 'm going to let you go with a warning, Nola. Don't you dare to interfere again with me … Or I ** _will_ **kill you …” His voice became sinister.

Nola only exchanged glares back at him.

” I'm not going to interfere again … but I'm going to warn you, too, that you're not taking this planet with you. Regardless of how your tournament goes.” Nola was able to put her anxieties to the side and chose to stand up to him, despite his crown and stature.

Cell blinked at her in slight disbelief that a being her size even dared to step up to him without hesitating. For that remark alone, he wanted to dispose of her, but something in him held back from doing so, as she only seemed to pique more of his interest.

” I’d love to see you try to stop me.” His black wings would spread apart as he began to fly up.

” I’m going see you again Nola...I look forward to seeing more of your skills.” A hint of invitation was laced with his dangerous tone. He then flew back to his self-made arena.

  
Nola’s cheeks warmed a little from hearing him. She was surprised that she had not been obliterated by him and watched him fly back to his place. Something about him was off to her and it was hard to read him. She was unsure whether to be relieved or brace for if he was planning to get back at her.

Nola started traveling back to her concealed home with questions and thoughts swirling through her mind after Cell took his leave. Something deep down told her she was going to fight him for sure.

“I should start training while I’m at it. No telling if he’ll find me here or bump into me elsewhere..”

Nola landed and sat right above her underground shelter atop the towering rock formation, ruminating on the earlier events from the day. Her antenna began to swivel a bit sensing another presence.

A man suddenly appeared out of the blue as if he had some sort of instant teleportation ability. He was dressed in an ensemble of orange and blue Gi, and his hair was glowing bright yellow while standing up straight. It was easy to guess that he was extremely powerful, but he had soft eyes and an unquestionably kind demeanor.

”Hey! I hope I didn’t startle ya!”

As he seemed to have a trustworthy friendly approach, Nola briefly studied him for a moment feeling a bit eased.  
“Hello there, sir.” She rose to stand up, almost touching his height.

”Call me Goku, what’s your name?” He held out a hand, smiling at her.

”It’s Nola.” She returned a smile back feeling more calmer; he seemed trustworthy, and gave him a polite handshake.

“I came here to thank you Nola.”

Nola looked puzzled at him.

”Thank me for what reason Mister Goku?”

Goku gave a light hearted laugh.

  
”No need to be so formal Nola, I wanted to thank you for helping save those men in the military. Because of what you did. Cell would have wiped them out if it weren’t for you stepping in.”

Nola was shocked that they were actually saved by her bold intervention, which made her feel a lot more grateful that she had saved their lives.

”I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to save them. But I didn't want to just stand and watch them just die. “

”You made the right choice” Goku widened his smile.

”I could sense another strong ki, but I couldn’t see you anywhere at first.” He stared curiously at her.

”I have an invisibility ability. I didn’t want him to see me. He still...found me anyway before I could get away though. I don’t know why...but he didn’t attack me back.”

“He didn’t? Hmm...I was worried that he would. But I’m thankful he didn’t. It could be because he sensed your level of power. “

Thinking to herself, Nola looked down.

”I don’t think I’m really that strong...Everyone I've come across is probably way ahead of me, Goku. “ Nola replied modestly.

”Your ki says something different Nola, you gotta' believe in yourself a little.” She was offered a reassuring smile by Goku.

”...I will try.” Nola looked back at him again returning a soft smile.

”Good, I’ll have to take my leave now, but it was nice to meet you. I have some training to do with my son. “  
Goku started to turn to leave and put his two fingers up to his forehead, but he stopped and turned to say one more thing again.

“Also Nola...do you think you could keep Cell out of trouble before the tournament?”

He was given a nod by Nola.  
”I’ll do my best to make sure he won’t. I won’t interfere with the tournament...but I will step in if he seeks through with trying to take this world.”

Goku gave her another smile.  
”Thank you, Nola.” He then instantly vanished away the same way he had appeared.

Nola felt more confidence now and clenched a fist and put it on her chest while looking up at the sky with a determined smile.  
“I’ll be ready for him.”


	5. Spots and Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full updated Character sheet of Nola if anyone reading and enjoying this would like to see her.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Nola-YTA-DBZ-OC-857102376

Hours had passed when the sky had once again darkened into nighttime. As she had completed a few hours of training on boulders and rocks, Nola was catching her breath gently, and working on improving her skills even more in case Cell would come to find her and take her out for her interference. She was much more confident with Goku 's words, but she still had a residual sense of doubt and concern.  
While making her way back inside to her underground home, she thought about her brother. It had been months since she had seen or heard from him. She knew her brother was quite strong, but she couldn’t help but worry about him. She now had new hands and he possibly was still stuck with his drills somewhere, struggling to do just normal things. 

“I hope Meg is alright…”  
After washing and drying herself in the tub, Nola sat on the bed. To make herself relaxed, she lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes to try to relax her mind.

Nola woke up the next morning and managed to find out how to quickly make food for herself, using a button in the kitchen. Certainly, instant food tasted more strikingly different than natural food, but Nola did not complain.

She began to make her way to the ground opening to the outside until she stopped a few steps away. Her antenna began to stand up a bit as she could feel a familiar presence outside just waiting for her.

Cell was already waiting for her outside above the soil.

Dread started to grow from the new reality of his discovery that Nola wished to have kept secret from the awareness of others. It was very disturbing to think of him being able to figure out where she was now so quickly. Her arms immediately switched to drills and half of her face was hidden by her mandibles. In hopes that it would not be destroyed, she stayed underground and started tunneling through creating a path away from her home. Cell had already caught up and kept up with what she was doing, simply flying over her tunnel trail.

In hopes of striking Cell, Nola emerged to the ground surface, bringing rocks and debris up into the air. Unfortunately with no other distractions to surprise him, he simply avoided them.  
Once she was on her feet she glanced up at Cell who gracefully landed a few feet in front of her, crossing his arms looking smug.

“You have a nice little hiding spot I see.”

“Stalking me now?” Nola managed to put her fears aside and brace for whatever he might try to pull on her. She was prepared to stand her ground.

“Oh no, I only wanted to see for myself where you were hiding from me.” The amusement could be heard in his voice.

“I’m not hiding from you. It’s just where I prefer.”  
Nola’s arms reverted back to her hands.

Cell looked down at her and observed her.

“You have such odd abilities.“ On his face was plastered an intense gaze.

”I’m sure you do as well...” Nola did not leave Cell 's gaze, as she felt ready for anything.

Cell's smirk expanded from her answer into a grin.  
”It is only natural for me, as a being of Perfection, to have impeccable abilities.“ His eyes almost gleamed at her as he rose a hand pointing his index finger to her as it glowed.

“Allow me to demonstrate...”Before a focused red beam shot from his finger, Cell gave a dark grin.

Nola managed to deflect the beam away in a knick of time with one drill arm engulfed in some sort of purple energy, causing it to impact somewhere off in the distance.

Without a warning Cell lunged towards her at an astonishing speed sending a round of steel deadly punches. Before backing away and shielding them with her chitinous forearms, Nola would withstand a couple of blows.

As he was unable to break her block, Cell let out an irritated snarl and delivered a strong kick which managed to send her back. Fortunately, Nola managed to catch herself thanks to her wings. Cell had gone for another round of attacks eager to destroy her in the blink of an eye.  
A couple of painful hits were suffered by Nola, but she was unquestionably nimble and resilient. Cell revealed himself behind her striving for a sneak attack, but encountered a spin kick to the face that sent him back.

A small drip of his purple blood trickled on the side of his face from the sharp edges of Nola’s leg armor that cut him.

Before looking back at Nola with a smirk, Cell took his thumb and wiped the blood off his cheek.

”Who knew such a peculiar creature could possess such capabilities. But don’t think for one second you can best me...” His eyes narrowed on her dangerously.

”I have no interest in trying to challenge my abilities and powers against you. I just will ensure the world won’t be going anywhere by the hands of you”

Cell scoffed.  
”Do you really think you can stop me? Why do you even care for this waste of a planet? You aren’t from here.”

”I may not be from here, But I made a promise that I will keep. Regardless of what happens.”  
Nola, unaware of how close she had come, stepped up to him and glowered at him, straight into the pink eyes that were now widening. Cell simply stared down at her once again, observing her, bewildered that such an inferior outsider had the nerve to stand up to him. He wanted to dispose of her right then and there, but something was holding him back from doing so, and he was driven crazy by the internal conflict. Then he crossed his arms, and before offering a small chuckle, he just glanced at her.

”What will you do when I win and the time comes? Are You going to hide in your cute little burrow? “ His tone turned sardonic.

“I have no reason to hide from you, Cell. You may have intimidated me first hand, but now...I have no reason to fear you. As I know for sure you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

As his pink eyes were fixated on Nola's cyan, pupil-less eyes, Cell 's face became unreadable. Something deep down told him she was right, but in spite of not wanting to believe it, it oddly made him more curious.  
“What makes you think that I can’t annihilate you right where you stand?” he hissed. 

“You can do whatever you want on me...But I’d only get up again.”

Cell stood back a little, his brows raised..

“Wait, you don’t mean--You regenerate as well?” Cell looked completely baffled at her.

Nola 's head nodded. As she proceeded to show for him. She used her own arm spikes to create a slit on her hand that caused a black colored blood to bleed outThe cut instantly started to close and heal quickly on its own.  
“I was not always this way though.” Nola rubbed the now healed palm of her hand. 

As he pondered momentarily, Cell held his chin.

“I should’ve known you had an ability similar to mine. You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeve.” As he mused, he hummed lightly.

“I guess I can make you my little training assistant then..You’ve proven durable enough.” A smirk crept back up on his lips.

“...Alright.” Nola was slightly unsure of the notion, but in hopes of keeping him away from causing any more problems, she agreed to it. Plus, it will most definitely also benefit her.

“Very well, I insist we shall continue.” Cell rolls his broad shoulders before getting in a stance for her.

Nola nods in comprehension and gets into her own combat stance, once again concealing half of her face with her mandibles.

Like two jet planes, it only took milliseconds for them to both lunge at each other. Both beings matched in speed, being only blurs as they exchanged attacks. It would seem impossible for anyone to keep up with their inhuman speed. They ended up in the sky soon after the vigorous speed tussle, both backing off from each other.

Cell was still deeply fixated on her, but that smug face remained.  
“Your speed is actually...impressive. You’ve shown to be a worthy opponent so far. “

He won Nola 's subtle smirk.  
”As do you.”


	6. Chapter 6: A Draw

Nola and Cell finished their hours of training during the night. In speed and agility, both creatures seemed to almost match each other as they traded swings and kicks.

“I never thought I’d see the day of encountering...such a creature.” Cell slowly and gracefully landed onto the ground.

When they both landed, Nola kept a respectable distance away from him.  
“Well, I’m certainly not going to just let you take me down that simple, Cell.”

As he looked down at her, Cell crossed his arms and gave her a chuckle.

”I wouldn't think such a creature would dare to face me.” Cell marveled over her with his usual intense gaze.

“Believe me, I didn’t expect to actually face you either. But I knew I would have to. I’ll say you’re a lot different than others I have fought against...”

As his eyes remained fixed on her, Cell held his chin.

“So you have fought many others before me? Probably not as exemplary as I am.” Cell responded with a slight amusement in his voice.

“Yeah you’re...definitely the most...unique... fighter I’ve dealt with..” Nola glanced up at him briefly before looking away and rubbing her arm.

Cell hummed lightly as he continued analyzing her once more.

As his eyes were glued to her, Nola could not help but feel her cheeks warm up slightly. She didn’t take him as the type to feel any sort of attraction, but the way his eyes never left her said a different message.  
A disconcerting grin started to form on Cell 's face as he sensed her uneasiness.

“Why suddenly so tense, Nola?”  
As he leaned in a little closer to her, Cell craned his neck.

“Your stare is not exactly...very pleasant, Cell.”  
Nola eased away from him.

“ _Oh?_ ”  
A smug smile dangled on the corner of his lips.  
“You have a...very shapely and symmetrical form I don’t think I've seen before. It’s rather difficult to look away from it. Almost **_distracting_**.“ He looked in her eyes, his fuchsia-eyed gaze was like daggers into the soul.

Nola’s cheeks reddened even more from his words as her expression fell into a gaped mouth and dumbfounded stare, trying to process his comment. Was he really serious?

“That is...definitely not something I expected... to be hearing from you.”  
Nola stared at him, still completely bemused.

Cell, apparently amused by her response, gave a deep chuckle. He then extended his wings into full wingspan, starting to rise off the ground effortlessly.

“I’ll leave you be... _For now._ ”

Cell peered down at her before he took his leave jetting into the sky returning to his arena area.  
For a brief moment, Nola stood watching him fly off before she took off as well to return to her burrow. Now she was unclear what to make of him. She still couldn't help but blush foolishly at his words still playing in her head.  
“Wow…’symmetrical’ who even says that?” She mused to herself while flying to her burrow home. She then laughed lightly to herself as his strange comment actually tickled her. She didn’t know what to think of him now.

* * *

There were five days until Cell’s tournament. Nola had been steadily yet quickly adapting to the environment. Despite Cell’s impending tournament, Nola still wanted to know more about the world around her and decided to travel off. Once again, it was a bright and clear new day, and she traveled quite far from her normal location and ended up in a forested area. As she took in the serene atmosphere, she smiled softly. There were deer quietly grazing on the bright and verdant area.

Nola just couldn't help but get lost in the landscape. She liked places just like this, which helped to relax her mind. As she heard a voice in the distance, her antenna started to flick around what sounded like a young boy. She turned around trying to locate the presence.

”I can’t find it anywhere!” The voice pouted.

Then Nola saw a young boy standing, apparently looking for something. He looked possibly to be an eleven year old, and he had hair that was golden and glowing, very similar to what she saw from Goku.

Nola then began to realize they had a similar aura.

“Is that.. his son?” Curiously, Nola observed him but stayed put as she was uncertain whether to approach him. After a brief moment she then decided to call out to him.

”Hey! Do you need help over there?!” The insectoid woman called out.

The young boy heard her voice and turned around when he finally saw her. He really looked a lot like Goku after looking further. He then began to fly his way over to approach her.  
.  
“Hey...you’re the lady that saved those guys from the military!” He seemed to immediately recognize.

”Oh, you know about that as well?” Nola studied him and could sense his powers were rather strong, But it didn't surprise her as she was already acquainted with his father.

“Yeah, that was a good thing that you did Miss–Uhh...”

”You can call me Nola.” She gave him a soft smile.

“I’m Gohan, I’m sure you've seen my Dad already. Though he and my Mom went out...somewhere.” Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

“I see. Are you looking for something? Do you need help?” Nola had a soft spot for children, she couldn't help but feel maternal instincts even though she knew he was certainly able to handle himself.

“Yeah, I’m trying to help our friend Bulma. She needs Memorite to help with an android a friend brought in.”

”I can help you find it if you’d like.” Nola’s arms switch to drills.

Gohan’s eyes widened seeing the strange ability.

”Woah..That’s pretty cool. And that would help a lot if you did!” Gohan smiles up to her.

Nola nods to him before jumping up and diving into the dirt tunneling under the soil.

After a few minutes passing by, Nola emerges from out of the soil carefully, bringing up a few materials she found.

Gohan walks over to her looking over to the pile of different glowing rocks. As he dug around into it he picked up three of them and examined them in his hands.

”I think these are it.” Gohan inspected. He glanced up at her and smiled.  
“Thanks Nola.”

”You’re welcome Gohan. I’m very happy to be of help.” Nola smiled back softly.

”Hey, maybe you can come and meet Bulma, since you helped me find these.” The preteen offered.

“...Really? Are you sure everyone would be ok with that?”  
Nola asked uncertain what others would think of her and how’d they feel of her presence considering the recent events.

”Yeah! I think you should come!”  
Gohan gave a cheerful smile that looked like a spitting image of his father.

Nola’s nerves eased down seeing his smile and gave a calmed smile back.  
“I’ll come along then... I did want to learn the rest of this place.” Nola added.

“I can show you around on the way there then.”  
Gohan took off in flight going within the sky.

Nola carefully extended her wings after him, becoming more self-conscious and wishing for her wings to be quieter. She never really realized how loud her insect wings could be, considering the amount of times she flew. She pushed her thoughts to the side and just enjoyed gazing at the rest of the lands below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos on my works! I know it's not the best but all is a appreciated!


	7. Another Android

  
  
  
  


As they were flying to their destination at Capsule Corp, Gohan showed Nola further around the area. Meeting more new people made her feel much better, but she still couldn't help but feel so odd and self-conscious of her strange, striking features compared to everyone else deep down. It was typical for her to get weird looks and get poked and talked about, but when you’re stranded in an unfamiliar environment, it was quite different.

  
  


“Thank you both for helping me find the materials, you two. This will give the big guy life.” The woman with blue hair explained as she showed the new chip she made within a few hours.

  
She went over to the lifeless Android and stuck the chip carefully into the slot of his cranial chamber.

  
” Alright big guy, lets see.”

  
Computer-like booting noises were heard seconds after Bulma placed the chip. The android’s eyelids slid open as he awakened and rose from the table.

  
” Analyzing, situation..”

16 turned around in the room, facing Bulma, Nola, Dr. Briefs, and Gohan. Everyone was closely watching and observing him.

  
” He’s online now, Hey you! Do you have a name?” Bulma asked.

  
A second before answering in his monotonous voice, 16 gazes over to her processing.

  
” I...am...Android 16.”

Nola stood silent, watching it in wonder. There was something about him that made her feel trustworthy. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed like it was an obvious thing. As she admired him, she smiled softly.

  
“Scanning memory logs... I was brought here by Krillin for repairs.” 16 informed.

  
”Oh good, his memory circuits are functional. “Bulma let out a relieved sigh.

  
“You did it guys!” Gohan smiles as he looks over to Bulma and Dr. Briefs.

  
” I’m happy to see that he’s back to life.” Nola added.

  
16 approaches closer to the four as he scanned them over.

  
” Are you the ones that repaired me? I am grateful.”

Dr. Briefs gave out a light, hearty chuckle

” No need to mention it! If you wanna thank someone you can thank Gohan and Nola here, they did help with fixing you too.”

Nola just smiled softly, not expecting any gratitude, but it didn't go unacknowledged.

  
“ Gohan...” 16 pronounced as he studied the preteen first.

” H–Hello.”As he looked up at the tall Android, the young boy approached more closely.

  
” Searching... Data profile found. Gohan. Son of Goku.”

  
Bulma then interfered defensively in front of the boy.

  
” _Hey now Mister!_ Just ‘cause he’s Goku’s son, doesn’t mean you have to terminate him!”

” He is irrelevant. My target is Goku, not his offspring.”

16 then turns around and looks at the silent, insectoid woman.

  
” Nola...Searching…” 

There was a longer delay as Nola continued to be analyzed by the android.

“Data Profile not found.” 

16 stared at her for a moment.

” I am not from this world. So I wouldn’t expect you to have any data on me, 16. But I promise I am not a threat to you.” 

He got an honest answer from Nola, hoping it would deter him from seeing her as an enemy.

Before he made another monotonous reply, 16 continued to assess her.

  
“Understood. “

  
Nola felt a mild relief. She couldn't help but feel a small liking of the tall Android rising, even though she had just found out about him, somehow he hit her to be like a gentle giant. She was always drawn to those that had positive intent that she could sense. Her antennas were shifting slightly as she studied him more. She liked his gold hoop earrings and his lime green vest.

16 then turns back over to Dr. Briefs

“Doctor.”

“Yes?”

” I wish to run a field test in the nearby forest to gauge this body’s functionality.”

The android stated.

  
Doctor Briefs hummed lightly.

” I don’t see a problem with that. Go ahead.”

16 then looked back over to Gohan and Nola.

” Gohan And Nola, Come with me. I may require your assistance.”

“ Uhh... really?” Gohan asked, unsure.

” I’m sure he’s alright.” Nola tried to reassure.

Gohan nodded before leaving to go back to the forest area with Nola and 16.

  
  


* * *

Nola and Gohan stayed within the forest with 16 observing him. Nola’s guess in her head seemed to be correct as 16 had a strong love for animals and protected them. 

He really was a gentle giant. The fact confirmed further after the three had just finished making quick work of deer poachers and leaving the men laid out around in the dirt unconscious.

  
  


“ It’s always something...” Nola sighed as she dusted herself off.

“ Yes, however...it makes me happy to know the world is protected by people like you.” 16 turned back to Nola and Gohan once seeing the deer that were nearby were safe.

Gohan gave a smile before he replied.

“ Hehe, thanks 16.” 

  
“And it will stay protected as long as the others and I are still standing.” Nola added as she carefully went over and placed a hand gently on 16’s arm.

  
“Others..”

16 trailed off before he suddenly froze up and beeping noises heard from him.

Nola withdrew her hand away as she grew concerned of triggering something in him wrong.

” Um...16... are you ok?” 

Gohan asked unsure himself.

” Processing... Processing complete. New directive engaged. Locating Android 22” 16 turned around, scanning the area thoroughly.

” Android...22? There’s another one?” Gohan questioned.

” Apparently so. Probably best to search and find when this one is.” Nola recommended.

16 turned and looked back at the two.

“Follow me if you wish. Your assistance may be needed.”

He then took off to track down the lost android. Nola and Gohan promptly follow behind after him.

* * *

As the three travelled through the sky, they were met up with the mini monk who was curious about what was going on.

” Hey guys! What’s happening?” 

Krillin asked as he flew with the three.

” 16 said there was another android here.” Gohan replied.

  
  


Krillin’s eyes widen, being rattled by this information.

“A–Another Android? ... N–Nola, Sixteen, please don’t take this the wrong way but...Is waking up another Android really a good idea?” Krillin inquired.

Nola looked over to the anxious small monk before she responded.

“It’s probably not a wise decision. But something tells me it's necessary. “

As he explained, 16 looked back at the three trailing behind.

“Android 22 is the by-product of Dr. Gero's experimentations with Androids and combining all of what made them special into one being. Designation, Android 22 is the combination of Cell's biology, 17 and 18's infinite energy engine and 19 and Gero's energy absorption.” 

“So he is a big deal then.” 

Nola added as she seemed curious about locating the missing android.

“ If that’s true then why do we need 22? “ Asked Krillin.

“ Android 22 could be the turning point in your fight with Cell, if Son Goku's doesn't work.”

With this claim, Krillin became defensive.

“ H–Hey! What makes you think Goku’s plan will fail? ”

“ I don’t think it will fail. In fact, if anything, it will succeed. “ 

Inside the monotonic voice of the Android, optimism could still be felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Android 22 mention is another original character who does not belong to me. 
> 
> He belongs to PrimusOmega96: https://www.deviantart.com/primusomega96/art/Android-22-character-sheet-852229064


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase

The four arrived in a mountainous area that concealed the laboratory, now ruined and burned. Blanketed by dust, ash And debris on the inside.

  
  


“Status on 22 is... insufficient... Cause of error... Computer system that was responsible for the development of Cell was also responsible for the reprogramming of 22, but the computer seems to be... Offline..”

16 made a monotonous report.

  
  


“Uhhh...Trunks And I may be responsible for that...”

Krillin admitted rubbing the back of his head.

  
  


Nola’s mandibles clamped closed as her mask formed.

” So you’re saying he won’t have any memory?” Nola asked as she looked around.

” Affirmative.” 16 flies down to a spot carefully and digs.

The other three follow and pitch in to help dig through the mess.

  
  


* * *

16 pauses for a moment after a long dig and search when he eventually stumbles across something.

”I have found him.”

Nola, Gohan, and Krillin make their way to 16 cautiously, seeing the lost android halfway unburied from the rubble pile. 

Despite his clothes now being dingy from the mess, he had a black gi with a dark violet and tight undershirt that highlighted the outline of his muscular build. There was also a distinctive hair color for the android that was a sheen, emerald green.

Nola curiously looked over the android briefly before pitching in to pull out the inanimate being.

16 analyzed over the Android once all of 22 were visible.

” Analysis... 22 seems undamaged...however, it does seem like his reprogramming was halfway done when the computer went offline. Verdict...22 has lost a total of 90% of his memories. “

An indication of concern was visible on the alien woman.

” That’s a lot of memories lost...is there...still a way to reprogram him again..? “

“Possibly...but with the computer destroyed, and backups of 22’s memories have been destroyed. As was my own, 17 and 18’s. “

The shorter being of the group looked down guiltily as he rubbed the back of the back of his head.

” Heh... guess we really messed up here, didn’t we? “

As she could sense the hint of guilt in his words, Nola turned to Krillin.

”Don’t be hard on yourself. I’m sure you didn’t know. You were just trying to...take safety precautions. “

  
  


“Beyond his memory, 22 seems to be unharmed, so he is more than safe. Also, Dr. Gero’s Will was not yet installed into 22, so he is not a threat to us. “16 stated.

” Oh...well, thank goodness then. “

Nola carefully brushed some dirt off the green, soft hair of the inanimate android.

  
  


An insect-like squeal came unexpectedly from Nola as she was abruptly pushed away by 22, who now seemed to have woken up in utter confusion.

  
  


“Who are you all...W–Where am I?! “22 looked around, understandably rattled.

  
  


”22... Please calm yourself. “

In contrast to the other Android, whose voice was less robotic, 16's monotone assurance was almost comical.

  
  


“We aren’t any threat to you, I’m sorry to have...disturbed you.” Nola spoke calmly.

  
  


”What the **_FUCK_ ** _is_ **_THAT?!_ ** “The confused android backed away more from the insectoid woman.

It was an understandable response to seeing such a strange looking being, though this only added to Nola’s self consciousness

  
  


”Hey buddy, Please...just relax...” 

Krillin tried to reassure, hoping he’d settle down.

  
  


22 briefly looks to the shorter being before finally piping down.

”W–Where am I?” 22 asked, glancing around the place still in confusion.

”You’re in a laboratory you’ve been...offline for a while...” Nola replied.

“Off...line?” 22 looked back to Nola with an puzzled expression.

  
  


“There is much to explain.” 16 looked to 22

”Lets head back to Capsule Corp first, Bulma will get worried if 16 is gone for too long.” Gohan reminded them. 

Nola nodded in agreement with Gohan and headed out of the entrance with the others. The group of five would fly out returning to Capsule Corp.

  
  


When the group returned, there would be a long exchange of explanations on what happened. Bulma and 16 helped.

explained carefully what happened to 22 the best of their abilities.

Nola stood quietly against the wall, listening with Gohan.

”So... I’m an Android now? “22 had a bit of a blank stare.

“Yes.” Bulma replied.

Android 22 briefly gazed down in deep thought. It definitely was a lot to take in at one time.

“22, do you remember anything about yourself?“ 16 asked.

22 paused a moment to close his eyes momentarily and skim through his memories before he responded.

“Not much...I only can remember that my name used to be Emeral... beyond that...everything else is just a haze.”

“If it’s in a haze, maybe you still have your memories, they're just locked away.“ Gohan suggested.

Nola had thought to herself quietly as the others talked. She was all too familiar with memory issues, though she wasn’t sure if she could be much help to him.

” Maybe if we can find...maybe a familiar place...or his home even...it can trigger something?”

“That would be a great idea.“ As he agreed, Krillin looked back over to Nola.

22 In an attempt to recall the best he could, he shut his eyes again.

”Uhhh... Mr. Emeral, sir... Do you remember anything where you used to live?” Asked the young Saiyan.

”I don’t remember much... all I can remember is the sounds of birds...the smell of pine trees... and a really beautiful lake.”

For a moment, Nola thought to herself, as she wanted to help him. She didn't just want him to be stranded, confused, and lonely, like her circumstance.

“What if I can help find your home for you...But...only if you are ok with that..Emeral?“ Nola offered.

The android turned around to face where she was, giving her a nod. 

“Yeah, I’m ok with that. Thank you... Nola. ”

As she just wanted to show sincere kindness to him, Nola gave him a warm smile.

“It’s no problem. I’m ready whenever you are Emeral. “ 

She treads back outside with the new android getting up and following.

  
  


* * *

For a long couple of minutes, the two had been flying in the sky, following the bright glowing teal light trail that Nola's horn emitted, leading her way with her senses. She felt closer to herself, but Emeral showed no signs at all of remembering anything.

“I sense it just a little farther ahead.” 

Nola glanced over at the still flying android beside her.

“How do you feel now? “ 

  
  


22 scanned over the area, they flew over briefly before replying.

“I feel... unsure... none of this looks... familiar... “ 

Doubt and worry starting clouding Nola’s mind. She would land gently in a grass patch once her horn had stopped glowing. Seen further, a hidden house in the distance, similar to what he described, in an area full of pine trees and even a lake nearby. The scenery was serene.

“Does... any of this look familiar to you?“ She asked him once he landed by her. 

Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind as the android surveyed more of the surrounding area for a moment. 

“A little... but... nothing is coming to me... Sorry, Nola. “

Nola hung her head, letting out a little sigh of defeat. It pained her that her efforts didn’t work.

“It’s alright… I just... was hoping we could bring back something to you…” She looks down sadly, rubbing her arm.

The android goes up to her and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Within time, it might. With that being said, why don’t you head home, and leave me here. Maybe spending time out here will... trigger something.”

Nola hated to just give up and just leave him all by himself. But she knew there was probably nothing else she could really do.

“Are...you really sure you’ll be ok out here?” There was worry in her voice.

22 nodded to her. 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for the help, Nola.”

Before spreading her wings for her flight, Nola gave him a gentle smile.

  
“You’re welcome, Emeral...you be careful.” 

She then flew back up into the sky to return home.

  
  


* * *

Nola was still irritated that she couldn’t help 22, but deep down knew he could hold his own and he’d be ok. She always hated the feeling of being no use. But she did the best she could.

Her antenna shifted as she was flying towards the entrance of her home, and the gem on the top of her horn gave a faint light. 

It was a sign that she wasn’t returning home alone. 

Nola landed a few yards away, sensing the familiar tall being at the entrance of her home. 

What did he want this time? She most definitely wasn’t in the mood to entertain him now.

She landed a few feet away from the entrance before steeling herself and making her way to approach the other.

Cell was nonchalant, leaning against a boulder with arms crossed, waiting patiently for her. 

Nola couldn’t help but question with how long he was waiting. She was away for most of the day today. 

” Good to finally see you… my dear, Nola…” his intense magenta eyed gaze locked with hers.

” Cell, what do you want? Also, you better not have been in my house...” This time it was Nola’s turn to sound dangerous.

Cell stood up and prowled over to her, a smug smirk drawn on his lips, Nola’s threat not phasing him in the slightest. The taller being circled Nola, keeping her in his analytic gaze. 

Nola kept up her guard while she kept her eyes on him, her antenna moving as she was on alert In case he tried something.

” You’ve come back for another round?” Nola questioned.

He stopped in front, facing her.

”Another round isn’t enough.” 

Cell bent slightly down at the height of the tense alien woman. His tone sounded low and serious, but undeniably alluring.

“I am here to appeal to you. I’ve noted your strength, Nola... Even as a perfect being as myself, I find you and your assets... admirable. Now... will you join me? “

He slowly extended out a large pale hand to her. Nola’s eyes were wide as she processed his offer.

A bunch of questions swarmed her mind about what he was thinking. She didn't feel she was of any importance to him.

But somehow... She was. Possibly more than she even realized. Her thoughts and feelings were in a complete tangle.

”… What...do you exactly mean by that, Cell?” Nola asked as she stared back into his intense gaze that kept her pinned.

Cell’s hand withdrew his hand back to his side as he raised back up to full height.

” I want you to stand with me from here on out. Leave the Z-fighters... and join me. ”

Nola could guess where this was going. She knew she couldn’t join him as she was not breaking her promise of ensuring this world would stay protected from him.

Yet a small part of her was becoming drawn to him. The fact that he saw a bit of value in her touched her in the oddest way. 

” I never was really with the Z-Fighters... I simply.. helped them. I stand alone here. I’m sorry... but if you’re set on destroying this world, I cannot accept Cell.”

A dissatisfied huff was let out by Cell as he crossed his arms.

“Hmph... I see.” As he looked down at her, his face became unreadable.

Nola looked away from him and turned her head, bracing, uncertain what to expect. As she sensed his disappointment, she felt a sting of guilt within her.

“I wonder...”

Cell trailed off as he circled around her again slowly.

” What could I do to change that mind of yours...” Cell carefully touched one of Nola’s antennas before twirling it around his finger.

It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling with him playing with her antenna as they were highly sensitive, but Nola didn’t flinch. She worried he’d easily snatch it off.

” There’s...no way you can change my mind for my decision. I kept a promise to someone who gave me the only thing I could ever have wanted...”

Nola held her hand, rubbing her thumb pad around her palm.

Cell hummed as he thought for a moment.

” You promised the one that helped you...So that means... _‘She’_ can change your mind...is that it?” A malefic smirk formed on his face, already brewing a bad idea.

Nola looked back up at realizing what he was hinting at. She shot a death glare at him.

“ _NO_ ... That’s **not** it, Cell! _You better not..._ ”

the darkest chuckle rumbled from the taller being.

“ _Too late.._.”

And just like that, Cell swiftly spread open his sleek black wings while ascending into the sky, his smirk growing into that sinister disconcerted grin before he turned around and jetted off.

“That bastard! ”

a furious buzz came from her wings before she spread her own wings, taking off into the sky following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Android 22 belongs to PrimusOmega96 on Deviantart.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/primusomega96/art/Android-22-character-sheet-852229064


	9. Chapter 9: The Little One

” Ah, here we are.” 

Clipboard and pen in hand, the researcher gazed around the plains. She had traveled a long way from the city, dedicated to her work and studies.

  
While quietly fixated on taking notes, 21 felt another presence in the corner of her eye approaching.

  
” Hey, are you alright?” A voice asked above her.

“Hm?” 21 turned to face where the masculine voice was. She ended looking up to what appeared to be a Saiyan.

  
His hair was black mid short and spiky, There was a noticeable scar running down the right side of his face. Yet this didn't make him any less attractive.

  
“Oh yes, I am fine. I’m just doing some research within this area. A lot of artifacts have been untouched here.” She gave the attentive Saiyan a friendly smile.

  
  


“Oh, ok. Just be careful. There are bandits running amok in this area. They won’t hesitate to attack you. “ He warned.

  
  


Her smile faded into a frown of disappointment after hearing this claim. She had only just arrived and didn’t even have the materials she came there for. Clearly she wasn’t ready to leave early.

  
“I was unaware of this. I will be careful, but I must continue and gather what I need here.” She replied in her finality as she continued gathering information.

  
  


” Well alright, “ The Saiyan just watched her continue on carefully before beginning to rise higher into the sky. “Just be sure to stay safe, see ya around!”

He then takes off soaring past the clouds above her.

  
  


” What an interesting Saiyan...” 

21 mused to herself as she watched him disappear.

  
  


She was getting ready to continue working, until she heard a thud. She then would get caught within the shadow of the tall familiar being looming over after a few more squeaking steps.

  
” Hello, Android 21...” His tone came off ominous. 

  
  


”Cell? What are you doing here disturbing me?”

She asked in an irked tone.

This was quite a surprise for the woman. Clearly it had to be something urgent for him to come to her out of the blue.

  
  


” _I Imagine you already know..._ ” His reply lowered in a dangerous and serious tone as he approached closer.

  
21 backed away, unaware of what he was insinuating.

  
“ Actually I don’t know, Cell.” 21 could feel an unsettling feeling arise in her, yet she did her best to keep her composure before him. 

“ Now what is it that you’ve come to me for?” 

  
  


”I want you to reprogram Nola to join my side.” Cell demanded as he stared at the researcher with his typical intense gaze.

  
21 stared at him, utterly bewildered by his demand. She had no idea what kind of response she was expecting, however it was quite a surprise.

  
“ Oh?” 21 said as she blinked in dismay. “I would have... never expected such a request from you Cell. “

  
Cell’s eyes narrowed as he gave an aggravated huff at the researcher. 

  
“Who knew you would even have a fascination with such a being.” There was a faint hint of amusement in 21’s voice.

  
Cell balled his fist growing more visibly impatient, and aggravated by the minute. Her ramblings only accumulated his irritation.

  
“I’m sorry Cell, but that is not possible. She is a creature with a strong willing mind of her own. There is no possible way for you to control her. “ 21 adverted her eyes avoiding the chimera’s pinning gaze.

  
  


“ _Don’t give me that bull._ ” Cell snarled as he bared his teeth before quickly seizing her by the throat.

  
21’s clipboard immediately sliding out of her hands in a gasp, struggling to break free from his steel grip.

” _You_ and your departed husband did the same thing with Androids 16, 17, 18 and even 22. If you can do it with them, then Nola should be **_easy..._ **” 

  
  


21 thrashed her legs around in an effort of still trying to struggle to break free. As she tried to protest, Cell's grip didn't budge, his deadly gaze pinned on her.

  
  


”Cell...I...can’t...do that…” she choked out. “It’s not...simple…” 

  
  


”Well then...” Cell began adding more pressure to the struggling researcher’s neck.

” _I guess I have no use for you._ ”

  
Just as he was about to snap her neck, The cicada caught a hard surprise kick in his stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him.

21 flew from Cell’s grip but instead was caught in time by a familiar pair of muscle packed arms. As she looked up to see her savior, she was met with the eyes of the Saiyan that had warned her ahead of time.

  
  


”You again..” 21 felt her neck letting the pain subside.

  
The Saiyan gently sets her back on her feet before taking a defensive stance in front of her.

  
”You better find a place to hide.”

  
21 gave a quick nod, grabbing up her clip board that she had dropped on the ground and quickly scrambled to a safe distance, taking cover behind two large boulders. She peeps from behind carefully as she was undeniably curious and worried about the Saiyan.

  
  
Cell still was clutching his stomach from the kick as the pain did not yet subside from him. It was odd. The bio-android would have immediately recovered and went for attack by now. 

  
“O–Orion...you...bastard...”

Cell cringes in more pain as he hunches over spreading his wings apart still stunned.

  
Orion’s brow lifted a fraction in puzzlement unsure to why Cell hadn’t recovered yet. He didn’t let down his guard just yet, keeping in attack stance.

“Geez...Did I kick you _that_ hard?”

  
A grunt came from the chimera as the stinger-like tail on his back slowly expanded to open up into a funnel, allowing a blue blur to be released from him.

Cell rose up once the pain subsided to turn around, his eyes meeting a much smaller and identical being to him that was about the size of a six year old child.

“Did he just...give birth..?” The researcher watched the scene with wide eyes in horror.

  
The miniature being shook the slime off himself before letting out a bit of chitter.

  
” **_KIII!_ **” The newborn bursted out

  
“ _What the hell?!?_ ” The Saiyan backed away, alarmed by the spawn.

  
Cell’s eyes widened slightly raising his carapace brows in his own disbelief.

  
“How–How did I....?”

  
As Cell quickly processed, his disbelief sinks into a sinister smirk as he plotted. To himself, he chuckles.

  
“I just got an idea...”

  
The bio-android then begins to rise up into the air leaving his own smaller clone behind.

  
”–Oh no you don’t!”

  
Orion goes for a lunge but instead is kicked in his spine by the newly born creature.

The junior snickers as Orion slams hard into the ground.

  
”Damn brat is as strong as Cell himself! ” he grits his teeth as he heaved to get back on his feet.

  
  


”Oh no...”

21 said, still watching from behind a rock. She was still appalled herself by the whole scene as she was unsure if she could be any help

  
The sound of furious buzzing was heard in the distance before Orion and the Junior could intend to squabble further.

  
“ _Ahh great_ , more trouble?”

  
  


”Heh?” 

The small being halted as the buzzing from the insectoid got louder from approaching closer.

  
  


21 adjusted her glasses to ensure she was seeing clearly.

“Is that...Nola?”

The insectile woman lands, her wings picking up dust masking her only in a silhouette, before approaching out of the dust cloud.

  
  


“She looks...almost just like Cell.” The Saiyan commented as he observed her from a distance.

  
  


“What?–“

Nola blinked from the statement unsure how to respond, but even so she could see the Saiyan’s perspective as she looked briefly back to her wings that shielded her backside. Both Cell and herself had an obvious insect appearance. Yet she couldn’t help but feel a small jab from the comment.

  
“I guess from my wings and appearance ...I...kinda can see what you mean...”

Nola’s antennae twitched as she sensed another being approaching her. She looked down to see the miniature blue version of Cell toddling hesitantly closer, looking at her curious and mouth gaped.

  
Now it was Nola’s turn to be baffled by the surprise.

  
Where did this little one come from?

  
Despite the hundreds of questions clouding and swarming her head she kept her composure. Crouching down to the young one’s height, immediately feeling her maternal instincts.

  
“...Hello little one.” She studied the smaller creature over.

There was a pause of silence as the elder insect and newly born gazes were locked. The Junior stared at her wide eyed and curious before a smile would draw wide on his face.

  
  


”Momma!” He blurted out.

  
The child clone would immediately cling to the insect woman's leg, embracing her.

Nola’s eyes widened as the junior clung to her. A light chirp slipped from her as she was caught off guard by the sudden response.

She carefully scooped him up, pulling him from his tight grip and held him up to carefully examine him over for herself.

The youngling’s appearance was completely identical to Cell himself, although his exoskeleton armor was hued a cerulean blue and his size much smaller and child-like. 

“You look...exactly like him..” 

She said as she examined him over.

The junior Cell simply grinned at her before escaping her hold and wrapping his arms around her neck, clinging to her once more.

It was pretty clear the mini Cell wasn’t going to be parting away from her. Nola couldn’t bring herself to just leaving him there either. She rose back up, still holding the clinging child to see 21 finishing thanking Orion and making her way over to her.

“Hello Nola, I’m glad to see that you are alright. “ 21 greeted.

“ I’m very grateful you are ok as well, 21... I was trying to get to you as fast as I could….before...Cell. “ Nola replied with a sigh.

“It’s alright, Orion thankfully saved me. Though I do have to say Cell had...a surprising request. “ She alleged.

  
  


Nola let out a sigh, she could feel the child relaxing in her arms drifting off to sleep. She calmly ran a motherly touch down his small carapace wings.

“I’m sure he did...He said he was going to get you to reprogram me, didn’t he? ”

“Correct. “ 

21 couldn’t help but smile at seeing Nola mothering the mini Cell.

“Cell seems...to take a serious fascination with you. I think even more than he realizes. It was...not something I’d expect from him. “

21 looked over her couple notes on her clipboard as she spoke.

“Also...I was unaware that he...would produce that little one on accident.” 21 gazes back up at the now asleep child in Nola’s arms.

Nola’s eyes widened a fraction upon learning of this new information.

“You mean to tell me Cell actually-”

“Yes he did. It left even Cell himself surprised. I also think...that little one is even as strong as Cell is too, despite his size. “ 21 informed.

Nola’s gaze shifted back to the small sleeping mini-Cell clinging to her. Her antenna shifted slightly as the gem atop of her horn gave a faint glow from reading over the young android. 

She was right, and her horn’s reading confirmed it.

“Wow...I...really...didn’t realize that…” 

“ Yet the small one seems to really think you’re it’s mother. It’s quite fascinating actually. Makes me wonder...Does this little one’s immediate fondness of you mirror from Cell himself?” 21 tapped her finger on her chin.

Nola thought to herself upon this hypothesis. Cell couldn’t have seriously thought too much of her. 

Could he?

  
  
  


* * *

Nola carefully carried the junior back home in her arms, flying as carefully as she could to not disturb him. She was still trying to wrap her head around from what happened, although her main goal at the moment was to care for the young android.

Yet she still hadn’t forgotten what the bastard had done. 

Once she arrived at her home area, Nola hugged the smaller being closer to her protectively scanning around to make sure Cell wasn’t around. Thankfully he wasn’t.

Nola let out a sigh of relief as she landed quietly in front of the entrance of her earth home. she felt the junior shift a little before raising his head, his wide eyed gaze meeting the elder for a second.

  
  
  


He scanned around curiously while still clinging to his new mother comfortably.

”Where?”

He asked. Clearly he didn’t know how to form full sentences.

Nola gave a soft smile to the youngling.

“ This is your home.“ She replied letting him down, as she didn’t want to over coddle him. 

“You’ll be staying here with me, little one.” She jumped down into the tunnel’s hole letting her new son follow closely behind. 

He looked around wide eyed in wonder. His lips curling up into a small grin.

Nola giggled softly seeing the little one’s curiosity, she watched him fly up and zip around the place exploring it for himself.

  
  
  


As they made their way inside Nola showed the young junior around carefully.

The mini Cell listened to her quietly and intently as she explained about the home thoroughly. Despite him seeming equivalent to a toddler, he proved to definitely seem to be a quick learner, and pretty smart.

Nola was certain to take care of the junior Cell herself. She knew the bastard was most definitely not going to take the responsibility. Why would he just leave him there in the first place?

Once the youngling was bathed and fully settled in, Nola made haste to fix a small delight for him, as she didn’t want him to be on an empty stomach.

“Here you are…” She handed a fruit salad bowl to him as he was sitting at the table.

She was unsure if he’d like it at first, this uncertainty immediately died quickly as the child android quickly began stuffing his mouth full of fruit.

“Hey, hey! Slow down a little...I don’t want you to choke…” Nola softly rubbed the gem on his head hidden in his carapace crown.

The little one relaxed from her touch, slowing down as he continued to eat.

He swallowed before responding.

“It’s good!!” he beamed.

Nola giggled softly upon seeing him enjoy his food. 

“I’m glad to know you like it. “ 

She allowed him to finish eating and went to clean the kitchen counter of non edible fruit pieces. Nola even kept the seeds of hoping to try and grow a garden of her own sometime.

The Junior trotted happily back over to her once his bowl was spotless.

”Done!” 

The junior announced as he gazed up wide eyed with a grin.

Nola smiles and chuckles as she takes the bowl from him.

“Thank you little one.” 

She gave him one more rewarding and loving, soft rub on his gem.

In response the youngling’s metallic, navy-blue, carapace wings, fluttered slightly from her touch.

Nola cooed from his small responses only growing more attached and feeling a closer bond beginning to form. Upon looking down at him she tried to brainstorm a name for him. Something that would stick with him well.

She pulls her hand away humming lightly as she thinks of an idea.

The junior tilts his head to the side as he stares up at his insectile mother in curiosity. 

“What?” 

Nola had noticed the Junior had a deficiency in proper speech, something she would intend to help him work on. As an idea hits her she gives a grin back to the younger being.

“One moment.”

She turned around briefly for a moment, her eyes glowing along with the gem at the top of her metal horn. A beam would shine in her open palms creating an energy like sphere, the sphere would start shaping itself instantly in her hands.

In wide-eyed wonder, the junior observes the whole procedure from behind.

Smiling, Nola turns around, crouching down at the height of the young android, carefully securing a necklace around his neck.

The junior gazed down a glowing pendant, the same color as Nola’s horn gem. It possessed a certain energy much similar to Nola’s indicating it carried some sorta special abilities. 

Carefully the junior held the gem pendant in his hand, running his small thumb pad over the smooth texture. He gazed back up to Nola as she rose back up to her height.

“You keep that. It’s yours...Ceru.”

A smile of joy immediately drew on the young bio android’s face as he accepted his sentimental gift and learned of his new name.

Ceru leapt up immediately into his mother’s arms into a tight loving hug.

Nola hugged him back, widely smiling.

She truly had grown attached to the little one. He was now the world to her, and a new purpose.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the character Orion belongs to PrimusOmega96 on Deviantart
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/primusomega96/art/Orion-Universe-6s-Strongest-Saiyan-850660750


End file.
